s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Glorious Namefigs of s4s
Glorious Namefigs of /s4s/ are Namefigs that are glorious. MOOT NOTE: If You are a glorious namefig, feel free to write yourself accordingly. ┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. \)™ ┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. \)™ ┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. \)™ LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! List of the Most Glorious *'prime minister face '- Famed Creator of Kek, he made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. (see article for more) *'Gippo Dudee' - Owner of /s4s/, so kindly fuck off. (see article for more) *'Captain Kek' - One of the most active namefigs on /s4s/. Saved Top Lel from chocolatey death and has a bangin hot gf that paid tribute to kek *'scrubmaster' - OC do not steal, makes OC. His most famous OC is froge, which was spammed everywhere until it became proud part of /s4s/ culture. Creator of froge *'Cocksucker 3.0' - Never gets dubs, and never came back ;_;7. Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy'. '''Everyone thinks he's dead, although he was literally just on like five minutes ago. *'Chango'.- Really active funposter. *'Mai''' *God-Emperor Leto - Lover of mugs. Founder of plug.dj/kek. Ran for treasurer with Moose/Scrub during the royal elections. *'eternal samefig' - A samefig who got s4s the reply record on 4chan. He is also a Get hero: Confirmed for /vp/13000000, /co/53222222, /r9k/8333333, /e/1600000, /a/91999999, /soc/17222222, /r/11666666 gets and tons of quints on other boards. *'Kekkats' - Spammed froge in every thread with scrubmaster. If you make fun of him he usually just spams it in every thread until you lose interest. Noted for his 555555 get and for The frogening . Also the creator and ekidnuh. *Kiwi - Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk Deceased ' *'Uncle Drayton - 'Pursuer of dubs, supporter of Moose and scrubmaster *'flippo woody *Phil McGraw - Pissed off many autists with his legendary phrase "Take your autism medication" *'moot !Ep8pui8Vw2 ## Admin ' - Known for lying, claiming to be the owner of /s4s/ Deceased ' *mοt '## Αdmіn' '- The true creator of s4s. He combined the powers of kek, lel and dubs and put them all in one big place he named s4s. He then gave ownership to Gippo Dudee. There's some nerd calling himself "moot" trying to steal mot's fame. Don't listen to him. :^) *'Top Lel' - Top Lel Deceased ' *'Kek '- Kek ' Deceased ''' *Kekt - Creator of the Commonwealth of /s4s/ and a/jp and mod of Lupchan *'Sunhawk '- A tripfig who originally came from /mlp/ after a horrible raid. The tripcode was leaked and everyone started to use it. One of the sunhawks got in s4s and now checks dubs and '''CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW. (There are still multiple sunhawks running around) *'Espa Roba' - A fig from day one. Notoriously hosted pony and furry threads to half of the boards discontent, and has been known to steal a big get or two. *'Anonymous '- Biggest namefig in the history of 4chen. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. #loser Deceased for figgot ' *the king of gets, aka '''getman '- Appeared once, with many gets, including trips and quads. With quads, he was crowned king of the gets, although this is disputed. There is a conspiracy that he may have had failed GETs and deleted the posts in shame, as fagget pointed out. He is currently "sick of gets" for now (DEFINITELY A faget) *'''nigger: Posted in one thread, getting dubs 8 or 9 times in a row, as well as in many other threads. It was glorious. Deceased *'名無し '(pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". *Huekek: A namefig who named himself after the huekek meme, and has been keeping the meme alive since its founding. Also gets more dubs than usual, and is working on a dubscript. *'fagget' - Known for postingSPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold" "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trolle" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkownSPAMMING SHIT EVERYWHERE, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. fagget, if it wasn't obvious before Banned ban ended after few weeks, marked his return with top lel of comedy gold *'Fig Jr.' - fagget's partner in crime *'Mari Makinami Illustrous: '''Known for bringing ''quality ''posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more priveledged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. (see also: getman) However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: "At least I got dubs ;_;" ''-Mari, after the "get" *'mystery: '''Notable getter. Got the sept get (4444444) on /ck/ for the glory of /s4s/ and has achieved various quints, quads and ~30 trips. Had an /s4s/ news article written about him and is an oldfag oldfig (please get into s4s you newfig). *'Salah-al-Din' - ''"Im in a coma, Im the money man, so I do the money dance" *'le mr ass :---------D' owner of mene wrestling and king of OC creation station. retard. Check your priveledge *'idut '- A rising namefig who is known to be on the almighty s4s since 499 get and still does not fully understand this board but he loves it. Many say that he was posting without a name long time but he claims to use 3 names. He has also stolen some big gets from other boards, such as the /gd/99999 and /x/13277777. *'Natsume: '''An annoying namefag who really should kill himself. Posts avatars, and is a dumbass in general. Avoid this person. *'Scottsune Pizzu:' Originally notable for an epic quad get. Now spams recurring OC in similar fashion to "This is a nice board". *'Brotherman Bill '- Brotherman Bill is love, Brotherman Bill is life. Hes also often seen in the s4s plug.dj room *'Bunny - Active and nice funposter who is out for the glory of s4s. ''AND MANY MORE...' See also * Based gods Category:Board Culture